bamortfandomcom_he-20200213-history
גלית ביטון
שיעור בנושא ניבים ופתגמים בשפה האנגלית והעברית מגישות : גלית ביטון,טלי לוי, שלומאור רגב. ' א. 'נושא השיעור : הכרת פתגמים בשפה העברית והאנגלית הקשורים לנושא הגשמת חלומות . ב. אוכלוסיית היעד: כיתות ז' ח' . לו"ז 2-3 שיעורים. ג. מטרות השיעורים: 1. הכרת ניבים ופתגמים הן בשפה האנגלית והן בשפה העברית. 2. התלמיד ילמד ניבים בעברית ובאנגלית הקשורים לנושא הגשמת החלומות וינסה לקשרם לאישים המופיעים בספר. 3.התלמידים ידונו כיצד באים הניבים לידי ביטוי הלכה למעשה בחיי האישים בספר. ד. חוזקות התלמידים שיבואו לידי ביטוי: כישורים חברתיים יכולת עבודה בקבוצה תקשורת בונה עם חברי הקבוצה מתן חיזוקים לחברי הקבוצה כישורים הקשורים לשפה שימוש באוצר המילים הנלמד הכרת ביטויים בשפה העברית ושימוש בהם . העשרת אוצר המילים והביטויים בשפה האנגלית. יצירתיות ,דמיון, אומנות, ציור, משחק. סגנונות למידה יכולת עבודה בקבוצות ובזוגות תוך שיתוף פעולה בין חברי הקבוצה. ה. מיומנויות הניסוי ' 'ייצוג מידע בדרכים מגוונות - התלמידים יציגו את התוצר (הפתגם), בדרכים מגוונו כגון: פוסטר, פנטומימה, המחזה או בכל דרך אחרת. (מיומנות זו מופיעה בכל אחת ממיומנויות הניסוי: בחירה, התבוננות, ראייה רב מימדית, ותכנון וביצוע תוכנית פעולה) ו. מיומניות דיסציפלנריות קריאה וכתיבה בשפה האנגלית והעברית. מהלך השיעור בעברית: (גלית) (כיתות ח') ניבים בעברית : הניבים יינתנו לתלמידים על גבי כרטיסיות במעטפות נפרדות . כאשר הכיתה מחולקת לקבוצות בנות 4-5 תלמידים. הניבים הם : 1) השמיים הם הגבול 2) הדרך להגשים חלומות היא להתעורר מוקדם יותר לקראתם. 3) מאושרים הם האנשים החולמים . 4) לעולם אינך חולם פחות מדי. 5) החלום הוא המציאות. פתיחה: (5 דק') עזרי הוראה: פאזל מצורף +ניב כל קבוצה מקבלת מעטפה ובה יש פתגם. על הקבוצה להרכיב את הפאזל כך שיווצר ניב או פתגם.לאחר מכן על התלמידים להסביר פתגם זה. ( ניתן להיעזר באתר ניבון באינטרנט) הקבוצה מופנית לאישיות מתוך הספר שהפתגם מתאים לה. גוף השיעור (5 דק'). התלמידים קוראים את העמוד אליו הופנו בספר. לאחר קריאת הקטע עליהם להסביר כיצד הפתגם מתאים לדרך החיים ולהגשמת החלומות של האישיות המופיעה בקטע. התלמידים מחפשים באתר "ניבון" פתגם נוסף המאפיין את הדמות. התלמידים בוחרים אחד משני הניבים וחושבים כיצד להציגו בפני הכיתה: ציור, קומיקס, פנטומימה, הצגה קצרה ועוד... התלמידים מתכנסים במליאה. כל קבוצה מציגה את הביטויי שלה בדרכים מגוונות כל האפשר. תלמידי הכיתה ינסו לגלות איזה ניב מתוך הניבים שניתנו להם הוא הניב שהוצג. כל קבוצה מספרת על האישיות שנבחרה ומדוע הפתגם מתאים לה. סיכום (15 דק'). שיחה, דיון במליאה -מהו המשותף לכל הפתגמים שהוצגו ולכל האנשים שנבחרו . מהלך השיעור באנגלית: (טלי) כיתות ח' ניבים באנגלית- יינתנו על גבי כרטיסיות. The sky is the limit. Never say never. It's never too late. You never dream too far. Dreams are my reality. פתיחה: (5 דק)' עזרי הוראה: פאזל מצורף + ניבים’’’ כל קבוצה מקבלת מעטפה ובה יש פתגם. על הקבוצה להרכיב את הפאזל כך שיווצר ניב או פתגם. לאחר מכן על התלמידים להסביר פתגם זה. ( ניתן להיעזר באתר ניבון באינטרנט) הקבוצה מופנית לאישיות מתוך הספר שהפתגם מתאים לה. 'גוף השיעור: (25 דק') ' התלמידים קוראים את העמוד אליו הופנו בספר. לאחר קריאת הקטע עליהם להסביר כיצד הפתגם מתאים לדרך החיים ולהגשמת החלומות של האישיות המופיעה בקטע. התלמידים מחפשים באתר "ניבון" פתגם נוסף המאפיין את הדמות. התלמידים בוחרים אחד משני הניבים וחושבים כיצד להציגו בפני הכיתה: ציור, קומיקס, פנטומימה, הצגה קצרה ועוד... התלמידים מתכנסים במליאה. כל קבוצה מציגה את הביטויי שלה בדרכים מגוונות כל האפשר. תלמידי הכיתה ינסו לגלות איזה ניב מתוך הניבים שניתנו להם הוא הניב שהוצג. כל קבוצה מספרת על האישיות שנבחרה ומדוע הפתגם מתאים לה. '''סיכום: (15 דק') שיחה, דיון במליאה - מהו המשותף לכל הפתגמים שהוצגו ולכל האנשים שנבחרו . מהלך שיעור שני באנגלית: (שלומאור) ( כיתות ח' ט') לאחר לימוד השיר באנגלית ננסה לקשר אותו " לרוח" הספר " מה טובו מגשימייך טבריה" . השיר עוסק בחלומות ובאמונה בהגשמה עצמית. כאשר אדם מאמין בחלום ויש לו כוח רצון הוא יכול גם להגשים את חלומו. שם השיר ' "I can do anything." ' פתיחה- ( 5 דק') עזרי הוראה: מילות השיר , טקסט, טייפ, הספר "מה טובו מגשימייך טבריה" התלמידים יאזינו למילות השיר כאשר מילות השיר נמצאות מולם על הלוח. מטלת ההאזנה תהיה להקיף את המילים אשר מסייעות לנו להבין כי הדובר בשיר מאמין בעצמו ו/או בחלומו. המילים החוזרות הן: "I can do anything" "Nothing I can't do" "I believe in me" "I'll never know if I never try" גוף השיעור-25 דק' בשלב הראשון-''' 1. נברר עם התלמידים אילו מילים הם בחרו להקיף. 2. נשאל אותם מהן המילים אשר חוזרות מספר פעמים בשיר ומדוע לדעתם בחר המשורר לכתוב אותן כל כך הרבה פעמים, מהי המשמעות ? 3. נשוחח על השיר ועל חשיבות האמונה בעצמי. 'בשלב השני- ' 1. נשאל את התלמידים האם הם מכירים ילדים, מבוגרים אשר דרך חשיבתם זהה/ דומה לזאת של המשורר? 2. נציג בפני התלמידים את הספר "מה טובו מגשימייך טבריה" ונבקש מהתלמידים לעיין בפתגמים ובניבים ולנסות למצוא אנשים בעלי חשיבה זהה/ דומה לזאת של דובר השיר אותו שמעו. 3. יחד נתרגם את הפתגמים והניבים לאנגלית.( מטרת הפעילות להראות כי המשפטים שחזרו בשיר הם גם אלו שחוזרים באופן כזה או אחר בפתגמי הספר) '''סיכום - ( 15 דק') עזרי הוראה: דפי ציור וצבעים. תינתן לתלמידים בחירה בהצגת המסר ע"פ חוזקותיהם לדוגמא: לצייר פתגם אחד מהשיר או מהספר,להוסיף בית אחד לשיר אשר יבטא את הפן האישי של התלמיד ועוד. מילות השיר-''' ' "I Can Do Anything" ' A brand new morning has just begun, I walk outside and I touch the sun. I can't wait to start the day today. There may be blocks on the road ahead, But I'll just go right 'round instead. I won't let a thing get in my way. There's so much to see, yeah. It's all here for me, yeah. Get ready, world, 'cause here I come. '''Chorus: I can do anything, All that I want to, nothing I can't do. ,I can do anything And no one can tell me no. I can do anything, Nothing can stop me, go 'head and watch me. ,Cause I believe, yeah, I believe in me And I can do anything. People tell me I reach too high, I'll never know if I never try. It's like I'm already off the ground. ,It's my life and it's up to me ,I know that I'm in the driver's seat So hold on tight and I'll roll the windows down. Feel that wind blowing, Don't know where I'm going, But I know I will find my way. ' Chorus' I can do anything, All that I want to, nothing I can't do. ,I can do anything And no one can tell me no. ,I can do anything .Nothing can stop me, go 'head and watch me ,Cause I believe, yeah, I believe in me .And I can do anything I may fall along the way, And if the times get tough, Nothing's gonna keep me down; I'll get back up. Life is full of chances and I may not know what's in store, But if I'm too afraid to fly, I know I'm gonna soar. ‘’’Repeat Chorus:’’’ I can do anything, All that I want to, nothing I can't do. I can do anything, And no one can tell me no. I can do anything, Nothing can stop me, go 'head and watch me. Cause I believe, yeah, I believe in me, And I can do anything. 'רפלקציה ' האם ישנן הנחות משותפות בשתי השפות בקשר להגשמת חלומות? האם ישנם ניבים דומים או זהים באנגלית ובעברית בנושא החלומות והגשמתם? מהו הדבר החשוב ביותר שלמדתי מתוך השיר והפתגמים על עצמי ודרכי בהגשמת החלום? האם אני מסכים עם ההשקפות שהובאו בשיר? איך היה נראה העולם לו כולם חשבו כך? האם תרבות שונה מביאה בהכרח להשקפות עולם שונות?